Hunting anger
by Suewe Kemalnika Kwatica
Summary: What crazy stuff can happen, after saving mission? If they are tired and have no chance against an opponent?


Susan dosedla tvrdě do písku před molo. Nepředstavitelně jí bolely nohy. Bylo jí jasné, že už si asi nestoupne. Vede ní se posadily její přátelé. Únava byla na nich také znát až na…

,,To bylo úžasný" řekl B.O.B. s naprostým nadšením. Ten jediný si to snad užil. Všichni se na něj jen otráveně podívali. V tu chvíli měla Susan chuť ho vzít a přehodit na druhou stranu rybníka. To už by dneska udělala podruhé. Měla touhu s tím seknout. Po každém zachraňování světa měla pocit, že pak umře únavou. Dech se jí pomale zklidňoval. Konečně byl zas pokoj. Všichni jen tak potichu seděli a odpočívali. Ve vzduchu byla cítit zvláštní atmosféra očekávaní a strachu, že jejich cesta možná nebyla úplně u konce.

Z druhé strany přes zátoku je kdosi pozorovat. Seděla na vrchní větvi steré prohnilé vrby a sledovala celý jejich příchod. Nepotřebovala dalekohled, viděla je i tak dost dobře. Nastal čas. Slezla o větev níž, stále sledujíce novou oběť svého útoku. Tentokrát ji, ale překvapily podmínky za kterých se setkávají. Zažila mnoho různých podob Susan Murphyové, ale tahle byla nejzvláštnější. Vesmír byl bláznivý. A s každým dalších paralelním vesmírem to byloé bláznivější. Lítost? Tu zahrabala už na začátku hluboko do země se svou první obětí. Sama sebou. Vydala se na cestu. Brzy bude tma a je ještě nutno provést pár příprav. O co jsou podmínky složitější o to se víc je na to jen jeden pokus. Seskočila dolů a rozběhla se polem kukuřice ke hrázi.

Čtyři podivní tvorové pozorovali přenádherný západ slunce nad vodou. Ta odrážela poslední zbytky slunečních paprsků. Hladina se v ten moment proměnila na barevnou paletu azurovo oranžových barev. Vítr lehce rozfoukával vlny vody. Zdálo se ten okamžik nemůže nic překazit. Najednou něco, blízko břehu, padlo do vody a rozvířilo to hladinu.

Nikdo nijak nezareagoval. Do stejného místa padlo něco ještě jednou. Byla to kukuřice. Susan se podívala na druhý břeh. Že by někdo dohodil tak daleko. Nikoho tam neviděla. Třetí kukuřice. Susan se otočila dozadu a zahlédla, jak zpoza ne moc vysokého akátu letí další kukuřice. Tentokrát jí trefila do hlavy.

,,Hej!" zakřičela. Na to se otočili i ostatní. Ozvalo se jen tiché flusnutí. Nikdo by si toho ani nevšiml, kdyby Doktor neměl v rameni zabodnutou šipku s načechraným pírkem na konci. Opatrně si jí vytáhnul s tím spadl k zemi.

Něž ostatní mohli jakkoliv zareagovat zpoza malého keře cosi vyskočilo. Článek vstal. Po tom něčem zbyly jen stopy v písku. Rozběhl se po směru úkrytu evidentního útočníka.

Susan mezitím chtěla pomoc Doktorovi. Ale nic nezmohla. Bůh ví co šipka obsahovala za jed. Dok ležel na zemi a pravidelně dýchal až to skoro vypadalo jen jakoby spal.

Susan zvedla hlavu, aby se podívala jak si Článek vede.

Článek popoběhl pár kroků a stopy končily. Z ničeho nic. Uslyšel šum. Otočil se a před ním dopadla na zem jakási postava, nestačil si jí ani prohlédnout, když ho neznámá osoba chtěla srazit pravotočivým kopem k zemi. Uhnul a mávnutím ruky odrazil vetřelkyni od sebe. Ta skrčená se sklouzla po písku dozadu.

Ted musela improvizovat. Kde udělala chybu? Postavila se. Článek se přes kápi shozenou hluboko do obličeje snažil rozpoznat kdo by na ně mohl útočit. Věděl že je to jen člověk drobnější postavy.

Susan vystartovala i přes bolavé nohy a snažila se bojovníka chytit. Ten, jako by měl oči i vzadu na hlavě se rozběhl vedle Článka a v jeho těsné blízkosti z dlaně mu do obličeje foukla prášek. Stačil nádech a Článek dopadl jako Doktor.

Zbýval ještě jeden a pak mohla splnit svůj úkol.

Schovala se pod molo. Vytáhla zrcátko a podívala se jak je na tom. Její další obě´t byla přímo vedle. 3…2…1

Vyběhla zpoza mola a modře modifikované rajče cákla vodu. B.O.B si toho ani nevšiml.

Nevadí. Zastavila se za ním. Zapískala na prsty, aby si jí Susan všimla. A tak se taky stalo.

,,B:O.B.e chyť ji" zakřičela Susan.

Ale ten se ani nepohnul. Další odstavený. Látka co zparalyzuje i vodu se právě prolínala do jeho slizu. I kdyby měl mozek, tak se z toho nedostane.

Susan překvapilo, jak za takovou krátkou dobu dokázala všechny odrovnat. Jak se to stalo?

Vždyť bojovali s mimozemšťany a porazili je. A pak tohle. Zůstala v tom zase sama.

Now or ever?

Bojovnice vzala do rukou lano, které měl připnuté kolem pasu a hodil ho Susan přímo do rukou. Ta ho automaticky chytla. Najednou jako tenoučká nit se provaz svezl zpátky na zem. Susan vyjekal bolestí. Jako tenounká nitka se lano zařízlo přeš kůži do masa.

Už jen chvíli, pomyslela si rozběhla se naproti Susan. Ta si jí ani nevšimla. Mezitím neznámá vyskočila chytla jí za látku kalhot vyšplhala po ní nahoru. Těsně pod kolenem vytáhla nůž a bodla přímo do svalu.

Seskočila dolů. Během pěti sekund to udělala znovu. Tentokrát na druhé. Susan se podlomily kolena a klekla na zem. Rychle se rozhlédla okolo sebe. Periferním viděním zahlédla útočníka a ohnala se. Pak si uvědomila že necítí ruku. Do ramene jí lehce vystřelovala bolest a k loktu od dlaně vůbec necítila. To lano muselo být něčím napuštěné. Rána jí nekrvácela. Zato v zápěstí ochrnula.

Oběhla jí. Ještě jednou. Bylo to nebezpečné. Cítila jak se jí zvedá adrenalin v krvi. S ničím takovým se předtím nesetkala. I když se pečlivě připravila-nikdy to nevyjde podle plánu, alespoň ne konec. Zapřená do vlastních myšlenek , jak srazit k zemi patnácti metrové stvoření, si nevšimla útoku, který byl obrácen proti ní.

Susan druhou rukou, ve které měla ještě trochu cit cit, se snažila bojovníka chytit, ale jelikož to byla levá orientace v prostoru jí byla k ničemu. Dala jen pořádnou ránu do země.

Jenomže toho se neznámá vylekala. Spadla na zem a spadla jí kápě z hlavy. Byla prozrazena její podoba.

Ten pohled byl osudový. Dívali se na sebe.Útočnice tomu věřila, protože to prožívala, ale Susan se dívala, jak smrti do očí. Něco v ní ptalo jestli už jí ta látka co jí znecitlivěla ruku, neporušila nervový systém. Neznámá vypadala úplně stejně jako ona, předtím, než se dostala vládního zařízení. Malá, hnědovlasá s modrýma očima. Krásu obličeje jí dokreslovaly jizvy. Ošklivé. Jedna z nich se táhla skrz obočí až ke tváři. Ale, jak je to možné? Byla to ona? Nebo tak jen vypadala? Co se skrývá za tajemstvím a proč na ně útočila.

,,Teď umřeš" řekla osoba, Susan tak strašně podobná, postavila se ze země, kápi nechala kápí. Nemělo cenu se už schovávat. Jen by ztrácela čas. Sáhla do kapsy, vytáhla prášek a foukla ho směrem k Susan. Ten se rozvířil vzduchem a až chvíli vytvořil šedou clonu, přeš kterou nebylo skoro vidět. O okamžik později, když Emormika prášek omylem vdechla, kýchla a ucítila v horní části těla tlak a spadla na záda. Bolest od úderu se vytratila, snad ani tlak vzduchu. Jednoduše spadla.

Známá neznámá si stoupla vedle ní a přiložila jí ruku na spánek. Takhle to bude nejlepší. Nemá v plánu jí zabíjet, ale viděla její tvář a to se nikdy nemělo stát. Nemůže jí nechat. Bude jí muset je dlouhodobě poškodit paměť. Jen další rutina. Povzdechla nad tím, jak nad kapustou s fazolemi. Těsně vedle ucha jí přiložila mikročip.

Přesunula se nad bránici. Dech měla velice mělký. Začala dýchat ve stejném rytmu. Vytáhla nůž. Rychle ať už to má ze sebou. Jedním krátkým rychlím pohybem vytáhla 30 palců dlouhý nůž, s kulovitou skleněnou dutou skleněnkou, celou dobu schovaný za zády a zabodla omámené Susan do srdce. Kulička se začala naplňovat černou tekutinou. Ale tentokrát bylo něco špatně, nebyla pouze černá, ale smíchaná s se zelenou neidentifikovanou látkou. Toť možná důvod její velké výšky. Kulička byla z poloviny prázdná. Z poloviny plná.

Vysunula nůž a dech Susan ležící pod ní se začal nepřirozeně zrychlovat.

Má co chtěla, může odejít. 5 poražených, 4 mrtví, možná i 5.

Zlost - to je to o co tu celou dobu šlo. Černá kapalina skrývající extází efekt, pro cestování mezi vesmíry. Nebyla jediná Susan Murphyová ve všech ostatních vesmírech, která by neměla zlomené srdce. A právě v tom srdci se vyskytovala. Také to byl jediný lék na jeho opětovné sjednocení. Kdyby necestovala a nezískávala by to co potřebuje – umře. A právě zlost a nenávist jí pomáhaly udržet se při životě. Umírají kvůli tomu ostatní. A spousta jich ještě umře. Ale ona musí.

Přehodila si kápě opět před hlavu a vydala se na svou další cestu vesmírem.


End file.
